Femme Fatale
by tra-la-la-la-laa
Summary: Never in his life would have Naruto imagined that he would fall in love with someone who was a… sex worker. Not that he disrespects or abhors them but it was unexpected. Completely unexpected.


**CHAPTER 1: THE BOYS**

He looks at her. There she was sitting across him in an oversized tee, her only clothing, with her ebony hair swaying lightly in the night breeze tickling his olfactory senses with her lavender scent.

"No one will love me," says she," because all I am is just flesh and skin. No one will see me beyond that."

Like hell! Naruto was taken aback and was about to voice his protest when Sasuke barged in, stood behind her and grasped her breasts with his hands squeezing them hard saying, " C'mon Bunny, the boys want another round." And his right hand left her orb to venture south and Naruto saw it disappeared between her thighs. Naruto saw his hands moving and when he finally looked up, he saw Sasuke give him a sly smile, and then he ushered her inside the room. Naruto clenched his teeth, balled his right hand into a fist and put it where it hurts most- his heart.

Never in his life would have Naruto imagined that he would fall in love with someone who was a… sex worker. Not that he disrespects or abhors them but it was unexpected. Completely unexpected.

 **Backtracking two years and some months…**

Kiba had a satisfied grin plastered on his face when he came out of his room wearing only his boxers.

"Man that was fucking awesome! I can totally pound her day in and day out if that was humanly possible! I mean her pus-"

"Shut up dog breath! We are trying to play some game here so shut up your filthy mouth." Shikamaru wasn't your loud type of guy but Kiba sometimes gets on his nerves.

"Geez chill! Even Shino agrees!" shouted the half nude Kiba.

Shikamaru gave a troublesome sigh, Sasuke gave a 'Hn', Sai gave not a care to what they were rambling about and-

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kiba.

Yes, Naruto lives in a flat with his five other friends- Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino and Sasuke. It ain't like they were short on money but they just love the idea of hanging around each other like they have always done since childhood. They were now all on the right side of 30 with Naruto certified as the youngest among the pack, being 25.

Inuzuka Kiba is your typical womanizer here. He would pull down his pants for any breathing female. But mind you, only females of the human species. He may be a cynophilist but he wasn't interested in bitches (literally lol) like his mutt Akamaru did. He would bring in call girls to their apartment every now and then, if not every day and share the girl(s) with any of his consenting flatmates. As long as he was laid, he was glad.

Nara Shikamaru is the troublesome guy here who finds everything troublesome. How Temari copes with him is still a mystery and something we shouldn't pry into because I believe the reasons are all troublesome. No! He never participated in Kiba's sex escapades. And did I mention that Temari is his longtime troublesome girlfriend?

Sai is an interesting character. He loves painting, is downright honest, goes by the book, and sports his own version of expressions. He gets many a punch from furious women obviously offended by his 'remarks' but if you ask him about his attitude, he will say, "I was just speaking the solemn truth." And he would have joined Kiba in his 'activities' if he knew what a hard on is. Told you, he's interesting.

Shino is… well Shino. All I know is he loves to join Kiba in his you-know-what. Yeah! I did google about him and found that he belongs to the Aburame clan so his name has got to be Aburame Shino. BUT! But don't tell him about it! He might go into a bout of depression again for he thinks people do not give him much attention. I know I know I checked about Sai too but his information is quite bleak. Bleh.

Ah! Uchiha Sasuke! The robber of women's hearts. The epitome of handsomeness. Whore or no whore, girls jump on the slightest opportunity to touch a shred of his skin. What can I say… he left many girls heartbroken. Because contrary to popular belief, he isn't a playboy and only sleeps with girls he's dating. And so far, he has dated only two girls: the lucky girls being Uzumaki Karin and Haruno Sakura. Ladies ladies, the dating thing dated back two years ago so he's practically single now. Happy?

And then, last but not the least, we hav-

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kiba.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the person in the above quotation marks came out of the bathroom looking flustered and relieved. He went to the fridge, grabbed a soda and plopped down on the couch which Sai had the previous privilege of sitting alone. When the atmosphere became eerily silent, the only sound being the moans and groans from the closed door of Kiba's bedroom, he cocked a brow towards his friends and said, "What?"

"Just fuck her already, dobe," came Sasuke's reply.


End file.
